


Looks Like We Almost Made It

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avengers
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Clint Barton one shot, F/M, Fluff, One shot., Reader Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come visit me over on tumblr <br/>@the-tormented-writer</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looks Like We Almost Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over on tumblr   
> @the-tormented-writer

“You see, that thing you’re doing? Putting your life in my hands? It doesn’t make me feel more confident”

You rested your hands against his chest, leaning in while keeping eye contact. "Honey, I wouldn't trust anyone else with it." You moved up onto your toes, pecking him on the lips.  
"Mmm," he sighed, removing his arms from his sides, bringing themselves around you,   
"Hey, mission first-" you grabbed his arms, placing them infront of him.

"fun later." You winked passing him,  
Slapping his rear.

"HEY! No freebies!!" He yelled from over His shoulder, turning around to face your retreating form. 

\-------------------

The team was out, following the plan Steve had implemented to a tee. (There's a first time for everything.) 

You were paired with him, fighting  
In the snowy fields of yet another, Hydra location. As the fight raged on, it began snowing, making it difficult to spy your teammates and their locations. The wind didn't help, causing the coms to static and cut out.   
Making everything harder than it should have been. 

"Y/n, you need to dress yourself better next time! I can hear your teeth chattering from here!" Sam, jabbed facing back to back with you. 

"If I dress like that I can't properly store my weapons!" You yelled, earning a boisterous laugh from Thor. 

"Lady Y/n, you will never hear me complain about your choice of attire." Thor, smirked winking at you, twirling his hammer around his hand. 

Clint, glared at Thor, squinting his eyes,  
"That's uncalled for!" He replied, letting go of an arrow. 

\------------------

There were too many, covered in blood and bits of your tattered jacket, you ran ahead Clint, headed toward the quinjet.   
"Come on, they'll be fine without us for a few." You yelled, struggling through the deep frozen ground. Clint limped behind you, waving you on. 

Arriving at the jet, you paused. Clint, leaning on you, straightened his stance. "Why'd you-" 

You froze at the sight of Bruce,  
Hulking out in front of it, slamming and tossing every hydra agent he got his hands on. "Clint- we can't-"

Clint called on his com,"Tony- we need to move Hulk to get to the jet.  
I'm pretty sure Y/Ns taken a hit to the shoulder, -"

"Say no more, trank him, I'm too far out." Tony struggled for breath as the waves from enemy lines were still coming strong. 

Clint grabbed for his bow, finding it split. "Shit-Y/n,"

You tuned to him covering your com   
"Clint I'm fine, my shoulders a flesh wound"  
You saw his face move from his arrow to you, "What's oh." You looked over the broken trank. No trank -no jet. 

You clapped your hands together, rubbing them.  
"Ok. We got this. Just as we practiced right? We-"

"No."

"We don't have-"

"I said no. I can't. ."

"Yes you can! What was the point of practicing it and coming up with the trick if we'll never do it! I have faith in you babe." You smiled rubbing his cheek with your hand.   
"Now. Throw me."

\---------------

Ok- are you sure about this?"

"Ofcourse!" You breathed holding the broken trank. Clint lifted you up, aiming straight for Bruce's neck.   
"The second you make contact get away from him. Ok?" He evened out his breath  
As you held your self tightly like an arrow, the trank in your outstretched arms.   
"Y/n what did you say earlier?" Tony's voice faded in and it of the coms.

"Well currently I'm about to thrown through the air, attempting to drive this broken arrow to hulk. I'm becoming a Popsicle as we speak! Unless you got a better idea..." You took a breath waiting for a reply. 

Thor's voice came through instead.  
"I'm sure you apologize later. "

Clints voice wavered, gritted his teeth  
Holding you, taking a step he hurled you straight for hulk. 

\--------------------

There was terror in his eyes, but something deeper too as Clint felt the air leave his lungs when hulk swatted you out of the air. 

Your broken body slammed into the side of the jet, leaving a bloody dent in the door. 

Clint felt woozy, falling back as Natasha and Sam came up behind him, Sam wrapped his arms around Clint  
Lowering him to the snow. Everyone had seen it.   
"NO! no!" He struggled against Sam.

Thor landed close, snow flying everywhere, he dropped to his knees, around were you lay, blood dripping from your mouth, your hair whisking about your face. Thor turned in Clints direction making his blood boil.   
"What exactly were you thinking?! HAD TOU GONE MAD?!"

Tony landed, a few feet away, turning away from your body, exhaling his dinner on the side of the jet. 

"Sam if you know what's good for you!!!" Clint fought against Sam's grip, stumbling to look upon you. 

Narasha headed toward Bruce as Clint slowing treading toward you. First spotting Your lifeless eyes looking upward, he landed on all fours in the snow, throwing up. The others crowed behind keeping their distance from the marksman.   
Blood coated your chest, there were multiple rips in your suit, each one worse than the last, your left leg was twisted around the back of your body, 

'I trust you.' Your words echoed in his mind. He looked to the  
Blood costing the jet, a trail dripped softly onto the pure snow.

He reached a shaky hand out towards yours, his brow furrowed, moving to your other hand and opening it.   
He turned in hulks direction,  
Spotting Natasha pulling the  
Tranquilizer from his neck .

\----------------

Clint refused to leave your side as Steve removed Bruce from the scene. Something so trivial and easy, something that had been practiced a hundred times- without flaw, could not have prepared either of you for this outcome. You had done it, you trusted Clint with your life. You had successfully tranquilized Banner, but at what cost?

\-----

Blankets were wrapped around you, as you lid across the seats in the back of the jet. Everyone stood around in silence, eyeing Clint by your body, unmoving. 

The cold colored your cheeks and deadened your eyes. Clint touched your face, slowly bringing his hands to your blue lips.   
"I'm so sorry Y/n, I shou- I should have come up with something else. We- we could have -"

You blinked. You couldn't have blinked. Could you? He shook his head, running a Hand over his face. You looked up toward him,Clint mouth hanging open as his heart beat sped up.   
'It's not real, not real.' Clint thought backing away from your body

Your eyes slowly rolled back, 

'God. Stop. Please stop.' He dropped your hand, unable to tear his eyes from your face.

Your Mouth twisting into a snarl as blood flooded over your teeth.   
"This is all YOUR fault."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!


End file.
